


High School Sweethearts

by haosmullet



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Dancer!Yeonjun, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sleepovers, Soobin is panicking most of the time, Taehyun is a great friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, some despair over projects, they are just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Written from the prompt: "we were partned together for this project and we both forgot to do it, now we have to pull an all-nighter at your house" au





	1. Chapter 1

It sounded like a poor movie plot, even in Soobin’s eyes. And, if something, it was a bad idea since the beginning. Sharing such a big project, that would cost Soobin such a great amount of his final grade, with Yeonjun was not the ideal in his mind. It was not that he didn’t want to or that he didn’t like the other boy. In fact, the very opposite was true. 

Soobin and Yeonjun were very close to one another while growing up. Being practically neighbors, going to the same elementary school, playing the same video games, having the same hobbies; they were practically only one living being, and they were perfectly fine with that. Soobin couldn’t really grasp when they’d started to distance themselves. They did not fight, or anything; they were not mad at each other, and they were not complete strangers to one another either. It just happened, the best friends grew apart somehow. 

It felt almost like a prank from the universe, a form of irony; that stupid and helpless feeling he, somehow, fed inside his heart for that boy. It was ridiculous, even. Maybe that did contribute to their distancing; Soobin’s too shy attitude, his trembling body and voice, sweaty hands, his heart beating so fast he could not concentrate; that must’ve taken part in all of that. 

By that, it did seem like a lame and sad movie plot when the teacher assigned both of them as partners for the project. Soobin stared at the chalkboard with shocked eyes; he could clearly hear Taehyun laughing by his side at his misery. He took a deep breath, screamed internally for about 5 minutes, and decided that this would need to be pushed to another day. He needed to prepare himself to face that challenge. 

They had barely contacted each other about the matter on that day; only few words exchanged, acknowledging the fact that they needed to get that done, and that they’d need to set up dates and deadlines for everything. Soobin only listened to everything, shaking his head in agreement, not brave enough to say a single word to the other boy. He knew that all those plans would not become reality, he was aware of that, at least. 

Yeonjun was that classic student; the one that spent most of the class hours drifting away, taking naps, drawing, or doing, literally, anything else but to pay attention. He just didn’t care that much. He was part of the high school’s dance team, and was very passionate about that, and that only. His grades were excellent, besides that; what made Soobin really question the existence of magicians, witches, or whatever supernatural beings were to be responsible for that. 

The fact that Yeonjun had such an attitude in class just made his silly crush even more ironic. Soobin was a very dedicated student. He was very organized and focused. He had a studying schedule, the library was practically his second house, and his grades were, surely, the result of his constant hard work. So how was he supposed to deal with that situation? 

The fact was that he was too shy and, somehow, scared, to have some initiative, but the feeling of neglecting that project was always present on his mind. He had decided to wait until closer to their fatal deadline to try something braver; he expected that Yeonjun would, eventually, do something about that as well. He could be uninterested but he was responsible. 

And the days went by, and so did weeks. He kept exchanging the usual ‘Hello’s and ‘Goodbye’s with the boy, not even mentioning anything close to the project they needed to get done soon. He convinced his own mind that it would be okay because they had time. But time would not wait for them; time would definitely not wait for Soobin to take a step. 

He considered the possibility of doing it all alone, but that would be such an amount of work, he would probably need to spend days without sleep to get it all as perfectly done as his perfectionist mind needed it to be; and he started to give up on the idea of summoning, somehow, Yeonjun on the library when they had two days to get it all set and done. It was a project that needed two people, indeed; it was such a shame that Soobin could only stutter and nervously laugh at the presence of Yeonjun for that thing to happen smoothly. 

Soobin was a little off his mind on the day before the deadline; nervously moving his legs at their lunch break, his eyes lost in the infinite grass field that formed the backyard of the school. He would, casually, glance over Yeonjun, who was playing baseball with some of his dance club friends close to where Soobin was having a mental breakdown. He could just give up high school, maybe. That was not that important; he could follow his dreams and become an Youtuber, reviewing Lego pieces as he might. That would be a great idea. He would certainly figure out a way to get away with his camera shyness; that sounded easier than presenting a project with Yeonjun. 

‘Soobin?’ Taehyun said as he shook his hands aggressively in front of Soobin’s eyes. ‘Are you there?’ 

‘Yeah, what? What is it?’ 

‘Have you been ignoring me for this whole time, are you serious?’ Taehyun let out a frustrated breath. His expression, however, shifted from annoyed into a more worried one as he stared back at his friend. ‘Are you okay?’ 

‘Yeah, I’m good..’ 

‘Well, why it doesn’t seem like it then?’ 

‘I’m just worried.. About the science project.’ Soobin fixed his eyes on the floor, nervously shifting his feet, drawing mindless patterns on the grass. 

‘Is your theme too difficult? I’m sure you’ve done it perfectly, just like everything else. Yeonjun was lucky enough to have you as his partner.’ Taehyun replied, hitting Soobin playfully with his elbow, making fun of his dumb crush on the boy, apparently. 

‘It’s not that..’ Soobin laughed too nervously. ‘I.. well..’ 

‘What is it?’ 

‘Well, maybe I haven’t even started it because maybe I’m too much of a scaredy cat to talk more than 3 words with Yeonjun.’ 

‘SOOBIN??????? ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW???’ 

‘..Yeah, maybe.’ 

‘Taehyun could not hold his laughter at that information, apparently. Soobin wanted, desperately, to laugh along as if that was some sort of joke and not his daily life. 

‘I can’t believe Yeonjun was capable of making you, Choi Soobin, procrastinate on something, wow. I am really shocked. That is a milestone, really.’ 

‘I hate you.’ 

‘Yeah, sure.’ Taehyun tried to gather his breath back, holding his stomach that hurt from Soobin’s stupidity. ‘But seriously now, you must talk to him!’ 

‘I know, I’ll do that.’ Soobin said, feeling a little irritated by the fact that he was facing his own defeat. 

‘Then.. why are you still here talking to me?’ 

‘Wh-What do you mean?’ 

‘Yeonjun is right there, go there and put some sense into his head.’ 

‘I-You.. Want me to talk to his right.. Now?’ Soobin could already feel chills running up and down his spine. 

‘Soobin, you’re not about to confess or anything, you need to talk about you project for tomorrow that has nothing ready yet. Am I really talking to my friend Soobin?’ 

Soobin took a deep breath, his hands a little shaky. He was completely aware that Taehyun was right, he just couldn’t understand what was happening to his own body and mind. He was not like that at all. He got up on his heels after considering his life choices for the last 5 minutes. He took slow and uncertain steps towards the other boy’s direction, his stomach giving him strange signals about that whole situation. 

As he got too close to Yeonjun, and was noticed by his friends, that stopped their actions, Soobin felt as if that was his death sentence, right in front of his eyes. How could he be so nervous about sharing some small talk with a boy? That was ridiculous, to say at least. 

‘Oh, hey Soobin’ Yeonjun said, seeming a little surprised by the boy’s sudden appearance. 

‘H-Hey..’ 

An awkward silence settling itself down on that moment, making company for both of them, and Yeonjun’s curious friends. 

‘Hum.. can I help you with something?’ Yeonjun replied, a little confused about what was actually happening on that very moment. Soobin’s cheeks flaming red by the second. 

‘I just.. Well..’ Soobin took a deep breath for the 10th time, probably, just on the past couple minutes. ‘We need to do our assignment.. The.. science project, you know?’ 

Yeonjun’s eyes could not grow wider as Soobin presented that situation in front of him; the shock on his face too obvious. Soobin considered, for some seconds, how cute the boy was even when he seemed that scared; brushing the thought off right away, since he had no time for that on their current reality. 

‘OH MY GOD, ‘I've completely forgotten about that, shit. I am so sorry for that, Soobin. Do we have anything ready?’ 

‘Hum.. no.. I just remembered about that, also.’ Soobin lied; not really well, since the nervousness in his voice was as clear as pure water.  
‘We can stay here after class and get that done, are you okay with it? We could research about something during class and organize it afterwards..’ 

‘I.. don’t think that after class will be enough time to finish it all, unfortunately. It’s a huge project, and the Library closes after 6pm for the day, so.. I don’t know..’ Soobin was getting more desperate as each word left his lips in that conversation. He wanted to run away from there as quickly as it was possible for a human being. 

Yeonjun took some time to breathe, considering their options on such a limited amount of time. Soobin was considering paying Taehyun for some help, if the boy had already finished everything for his own project. ‘Oh, you could come to my house after class, then. It’s completely fine, and we have some space for a sleepover so, that should be a good solution.’ 

He could do what, now? Soobin felt like an old computer that stopped working at that moment. He was frozen, his heart had stopped beating, his mind had gone completely blank. Was his life designed for destiny to laugh about, was that some sort of prank? He stared at the other boy speechless, shock on his face. 

‘Soobin? Is that okay for you?’ Yeonjun said, a small smile placed at the corner of his lips. That could only be a trick. ‘We don’t leave that far from each other, so your parents should not worry about anything. And my mom would love to see you again, actually.. So?’ 

‘Yeah.. t-that’s f-fine for me, s-sure’ he let out a too nervous and awkward laugh, not being able to look at the boy in his eyes as he did so. 

That was totally not fine for him, and he knew it very well. For the rest of that day’s classes, Soobin maintained the same semi-schocked semi-scared expression glued on his face. He should’ve said no. Now he would need to not only manage his feelings while doing a project, but also find a way to keep that smooth and secret in a sleepover at his biggest crush’s house. If that wasn’t a sappy movie script, then what else could explain this. 

As the bell rang, marking the end of that school day, Soobin felt his heart rate starting to rise.The image of Yeonjun waiting for him outside their classroom, being effortlessly stunning while different students passed by not helping at all his keeping it all smooth and secret plan. Their way to the boy’s house featured the same awkward silence that met them at lunch. 

‘You know.. We can talk to me, right?’ Yeonjun said, stopping on his feet abruptly, shooting Soobin, who was a step behind the boy, a side smile. There was no way that Soobin would end that day alive, he should start saying his goodbye speech to Taehyun. 

‘Y-Yeah, I know.’ 

‘Well, I was happy that we got paired for this project, actually.’ Yeonjun started his steps once again, walking at a slower pace in order to meet Soobin’s steps. ‘It’s been some time since we got to spend some time together.’ Was that conversation happening in real life? Soobin stared at his own feet, feeling his cheeks getting hotter and redder. He might, as well, explode by the end of that cursed day. 

Yeonjun was right when he mentioned that his mom would love to see Soobin again; she was glowing. Her smile was so dear that almost made Soobin forget about what he was getting himself into. He could not lie and say that he did not miss being close to Yeonjun; but maybe that would only make things more complicated since he seemed not to be able to let those butterflies in his stomach fly away somewhere not to be seen. But that was not the time for that, they needed to be fast and get things done. 

They had settled down, grabbed the materials they needed, along with a notebook to search for information online. Soobin, shockingly, outlined points they needed to cover, so they were able to share parts for research, and separate text writing. Soobin didn’t want to feel hopeful about that but he was feeling sort of hopeful. Their start was pretty good. 

What really bothered him was his silly fast-beating heart. He could not help but to feel nervous around Yeonjun, and that annoyed him deeply. They needed to desperately finish a huge project in half a day and all he could do was to steal glances on how Yeonjun looked incredible while he was concentrated; he should do that more, Soobin thought to himself, the light from the lit lamp shaping his face beautifully. 

‘Do you need something?’ Yeonjun said, staring at Soobin’s eyes, that grew as wide as his muscles could stretch. Maybe he should throw his original plan to hide it all away, since he was, aparently, too dumb for that. 

‘What?’ Soobin chuckled nervously, thinking that maybe if he pretended as if he was not, at all, admiring Yeonjun like he was a living artwork, then it did not happen at all. 

‘You were looking at me with this puppy eyes, so I’m asking you if you need something.’ Soobin really admired the way that Yeonjun said all those cute things calmly, with a smirk pending from his lips. That was unfair. 

‘H-hum.. I- no. I was just thinking.’ That was the worst excuse he could ever give. He felt the, now sadly known and common, sensation of his cheeks heating up again, as Yeonjun smiled at his response. 

‘I see. Well..’ He felt Yeonjun’s hand reaching out and resting itself on top of his own, that held tightly a pen for notes, ‘let me know if you’re hungry or thirsty, or anything.’ His heart was not going to take that. He would not need to present the project at all if he was dead. 

They had advanced greatly on their individual work, after Soobin got his mind together and focused on what he needed to do. 3 hours of peace and silence, his mind, however, still going wild about all of that scenario, his hands still a bit shaky, but he forced himself to concentrate and do his job as the nerd of their duo. 

He reached out his hand to the bottle of water in front of them, wishing to pour a little more on his cup to clear up his thoughts. He thought it was kinda strange that the bottle suddenly seemed so soft and warm when he looked up to noticed that Yeonjun was doing the exact same thing as he was and that, warm and soft thing, was the other boy’s hand. Soobin froze in his place, not being able to retract his hand or move in any way, he just kept a freaked out expression, eyes fixed on the bottle. 

‘Oh, sorry.’ Yeonjun said, choosing to move, himself, and wait for Soobin to get the water first. Soobin felt his breath become uneven, he lost count of the times that he got rosy cheeks on that day. His nervous hand grabbed tightly the bottle and poured water as fast as he could. 

He gestured to Yoenjun, that kept looking at him as he got some water with that signature side smile, that he was now free to get the bottle if he wanted. Now was the right time for Soobin to drink the whole bottle and try to wash away his unconscious reactions. 

‘You know, you look so cute when you’re blushing.’ Yeonjun said, once again, as that was the most natural sentence to ever exist. Maybe it was not the right time, at the end, for Soobin to drink his water as he almost spit it all out on their notebook when he almost died choked as his first reaction to that. 

Yeonjun laughed, ‘Are you okay?’ 

‘Yeah, sorry.. The water was.. Getting down on the wrong place.’ Soobin said, still coughing. 

‘Terrible.’ It could not be more obvious how Yeonjun did not believe in his lies. He was messing with him, there was no other option than that. He could not let that become more transparent, he had to get everything under control, and he would do that. He was a strong boy, and he owned his actions. 

For two hours more they’d worked on the project, finishing up, gathering their parts, rehearsing what they would say and organizing the presentation. It went out better than Soobin expected, since it was still close to one in the morning. Yeonjun had ordered pizza for them, Soobin’s favorite flavour since he ‘wanted to please his guest’. It was ridiculous how much any simple action could make Soobin almost combust. 

Soobin could not help his perfectionist self as he reviewed and reviewed and reviewed for the nth their work done, looking for flaws, looking for things to change and develop more. 

‘We’ve done more than enough, Soobin. We should go to sleep to present it nicely tomorrow.’ Yeonjun said, his eyes full of sleep, his expression tired. He looked so cute even like that, it almost angered Soobin a little. 

Soobin wanted to sleep, he was emotionally drained as well, but that was, indeed, the most important question for him. How exactly was that going to happen? 

‘Ok. Hum.. where.. am I going to.. Sleep?’ 

‘In my room, where would it be?’ Wrong answer Yeonjun. There was no way Soobin would sleep in the same room as Yeonjun. That was not going to happen. 

‘O-oh no.. no it’s okay, you don’t need to.. I don’- I don’t want to be a burden, I’ll just..’ 

‘You’re not a burden at all, I’ve invited you, remember?’ 

‘I think I’d feel more comfortable if I could just sleep here.’ Soobin said, pointing at the living room in which they were in.’I could sleep on the floor even, that’s fine.’ 

‘You could sleep on the sofa, and I can take a mat and sleep here also.’ 

‘No! It’s your house, you can sleep in your bed, that’s oka-’ 

‘Soobin, this is not an option, you’re not sleeping on the floor and I’m too good of a hoster to let you sleep on your own. Or do you want the ghost of the past owner of my house to make you company at night?’ 

‘The what?’ Soobin stared at Yeonjun, looking for any sign of sincerity in what he had just said.’ 

Yeonjun laughed to himself, seemed shocked that he had believed in that, ‘why are you so cute?’ 

‘Shut up.’ Soobin replied to him, too shocked himself that he had said that out loud and not screamed to himself. 

It would work. He would drink that whole bottle of water, sleep on the couch, take deep breaths and have a peaceful night of sleep. He pictured himself at his own bed, pretending that Yeonjun was not real, he was just a strong illusion that his own mind had created to mess up with him. A too stubborn illusion that sweetly wished him ‘Good night’ instead of just vanishing away from his thoughts. He would be fine. He had done his job, the project was good, the presentation ready. Soobin felt his eyes heavy, as slumber relaxed his exhausted body, welcoming dreams that needed to be as sweet as candy to heal his poor little heart. 

The next thing Soobin felt was the faint heat of the sun hitting his skin. He felt as his fingers stretched out on something soft as baby skin, not really remembering to sleep on the position he was currently on and with that much pillows around him, but it was fine because he was used to moving a lot during the- Soobin’s calm and peaceful mind shifted itself to emergency mode when he noticed what was actually happening. 

He was not at the sofa, he was on the floor, using Yeonjun as his personal pillow, as the boy mindlessly kept him close in a tight cuddle, being still sound asleep. Soobin wanted to turn into dust, at that exact moment, and float away to never ever come back. How did that happen, why did that happen, why was his body so stupid like that, why was that happening to him. His cheeks now representing the sun hitting the window pane, burning hot. He was lucky enough to have woken up before the alarm they set. 

He tried to move slowly, as calmly as he could, as silently as he could. He felt, however, as the other boy started to move, whining and pouting for being awake at such an unholy hour. He opened his eyes, meeting Soobin’s embarrassed expression. 

‘Good morning, partner.’ 

Their morning together was chaotic to Soobin. He took the fastest shower of human existence (currently applying for Guinness), dressed up and got ready to go to school; while Yeonjun was taking his time, choosing between different options of caps and accessories, to which Soobin worked as personal stylist. How could he choose which one looked better on him when he thought that he looked stunning in any of those? And all of that, obviously, featuring that silly beautiful smile on Yeonjun’s face. 

Their walk to school kept on the confusion on Soobin’s mind. Yoenjun seemed excited, asking Soobin a billion questions on what kind of games he enjoyed playing on PS4, is he was still scared of horror movies, if he still couldn’t swim. Soobin was, actually, shocked on how much Yeonjun remembered of their past time together. It touched his heart in the right way, but what didn’t when it came to that boy? 

They sat side by side on the fated science class, going through their presentation as they waited for their turn to speak. Soobin was deeply proud of the work they could get done, even on the condition in which his mind was in, sleepover at the house of his crush. He watched as Taehyun mocked him with his laughing face, enjoying too much his suffering. Besides being proud, he was beyond surprised on how they actually got to make a whole three months or so assignment in one day. Maybe they were, indeed, a great duo. 

‘We rocked it. That’s it.’ Yeonjun said, overconfidently, as they made their way out of the classroom. Soobin’s little fairytale was coming to an end, finally. He was ready to get back to his boring life and let Yeonjun enjoy his friends; ready to only admire him from afar once again. 

‘We did ok.’ 

‘Oh no. We got an A+++, I just know it.’ Yoenjun placed his arm around Soobin’s shoulder, a sweet smile on his lips. ‘We’ve always been the best partners to ever exist.’ 

Obviously, Yeonjun could not let Soobin go without attempting to give him a heart attack for free. ‘We could have done it all sooner.’ 

‘But then we’d lose all the fun of our sleepover.’ Soobin was uncertain about the fun part. They stopped at the front of the school exit, close to where Soobin knew was the entrance for the dance club classes. ‘So..’ 

‘So.. hum.. Thank you for having me at your house.. Again.’ Soobin said. Slightly sad that it seemed too much like a goodbye for them. 

‘You are always welcome.’ Yeonjun said, staring at his own feet, seeming a little nervous for the first time on the last 24 hours or so. ‘HUm.. I was thinking like.. Could you.. Give me your number?’ 

‘W-What?’ That must be another joke. 

‘I mean it. I.. missed being around you.. For real.’ Soobin could see sincerity in his eyes, his cheeks copying Soobin’s most likely permanent red ones. He almost pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming or something. ‘Only if you want to.. I- well.. We could play some games or whatever.’ 

‘I’d love to.’ Soobin said. It was now his time to plant a silly smile on his own face.


	2. Arcade Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel of High School Sweathearts. First dates kept on making Soobin's mind to run wild and his poor heart to freak out.

The floor of the room should be deeper at the small circle Soobin‘d been walking on for the last 15 minutes. That was ridiculous, he shouldn't be that nervous and freaked out, it would be fine. It was just a simple outing, a simple afternoon at the arcade with his old childhood friend, and some pizza after that. Pretty normal and casual, nothing to worry about. It was not at all weird that only both of them would be going, and that Yeonjun had named that a ‘date’, not at all. It was hard to convince himself of such thing when his heart seemed to be ready to jump off of his chest at any minute. 

Soobin had gone through more difficult situations, and managed to survive. He would survive then. If he didn’t end up at an ambulance, being carried to a hospital emergency room, completely passed out, probably from a sudden heart attack, when Yeonjun told him he shared feelings for him, then that day would not be his road end. 

It was deadly cute, and by deadly Soobin meant the real meaning of the word. The memories of the moment itself made Soobin’s already fast-beating heart pick its pace even more. The school rooftop lit by the late afternoon sun, the way Yeonjun’s cheeks seemed to mirror the faint rosy color that the sky was portraying. It was rare for him to see such a vulnerable side of the boy, and he was glad he was privileged enough to be able to presence it. Yeonjun nervously and stutteringly shared his heart with him, seemingly not expecting much from the shot, even though he was there on every panic attack Soobin partially had when Yeonjun would do basically anything. 

And that led to the present moment, in which Soobin was, yet again, suffering and dealing with those overwhelming feelings as he waited, walking around his room, for the doorbell to ring. He was ready for almost half an hour then, choosing to be prepared than to be late. He checked himself in the mirror, a cute navy blue cardigan, white plain shirt below it, and his jeans. He had selected that outfit carefully, wanting to leave a good impression. Even though Yeonjun had already seen him before, also in casual clothes. He was getting ready for a first date, so he needed to act like such. It was also his first date, ever. That, for sure, did not contribute to his emotional state. 

He questioned his choices, thinking if it would be better to change clothes or if that was alright. He felt so uncertain, like he was lost in some kind of foggy field. He felt his heart stopping on time, he sensed everything slowing down as the doorbell ringing sound hit his ears. It was happening, right at that moment, it was there. He was ready. But was he really? He couldn’t feel prepared or even a tiny bit confident about anything. He went downstairs as fast as the wind, checking himself once again at the mirror near the entrance door. He reached for the doorknob, stopping his motions and taking a deep breath, thinking that maybe he just went there too fast and the other boy would think that he was too desperate. And he really was, that was not a lie, at all; he just needed to fake it, anyways. But he couldn’t wait too long or then he would seem somewhat uninterested, or not prepared, and he got ready too early for that to be the impression he would leave. He reached the doorknob again, faster than before, and opened it as he just got scared of something. 

‘Hey.’ Yeonjun said, a little startled by the sudden motion, still keeping his beautiful smile on his face. 

‘Hey.’ Soobin was sort of out of breath, almost like he’d been running for ten minutes straight, but for no reason at all since his house’s second floor was not that higher and the stairs no that long. 

‘Ready to go?’ Was he? That’s what he wanted to know as well. His heart ready to explode at any moment. Was it safe for him to go? 

‘Y-yes..’ Soobin gave him a nervous smile, stepping out and locking his door. Yeonjun waited for him, offering his hand for the boy to take. Was it already time for Soobin to die, so early on their thing-that-Soobin-would-rather-not-name? ‘W-what?’ Fake it until you make it, that should be his theme phrase. 

‘Give me your hand. It’s our date, isn’t it?’ That was the confidence Soobin was used to dealing with, how could he say things like that and expect him to not freak out? Why was he not freaking out also? He just let out a nervous chuckle, feeling his cheeks burning, not from the heat outside. He offered his hand back, feeling the boy’s soft, warm skin, sensing as his heart picked up its pace, if that was even humanly possible. 

Their way to the arcade was borderline awkward, as Soobin tried his best not to cry out of the overwhelming emotions he was experiencing. He really needed to calm down, and he didn’t need Yeonjun to notice anything. He tried responding to Yeonjun’s carefree questions on how was him, how was his week and if he was feeling good about their outing, if he liked the location and all. It was cute how he seemed worried about every detail like that, yet, it could make Soobin burst at any moment. 

He was too worried, maybe. Wanting everything to be perfect since that moment was what he had expected for such a long time secretly. It all seemed quite like a fairy tale in his head still, but the warm feeling of Yeonjun’s hand on his locked him to reality. He felt so nervous, that time was slowing down and everything seemed to be in slow motion around him, his senses very much awake. 

The arcade was not crowded like it used to be in his memories of their time together there. Yeonjun seemed so excited to play every single game on that place. He pointed to at least a dozen of them, throwing old stories of them there, running and being the carefree children they were. It was adorable for Soobin, and the so common blush on his cheeks was it was inevitable. 

‘They got a Just Dance thing now?!’ Yeonjun almost screamed, making his way towards the kind of busy area. ‘We have to try it!’ 

‘S-Sure..’ He was not that great of a dancer, but he was fascinated by Yeonjun’s passion over it. He seemed so into that, how could he even say no? Well, how could he say no to anything that Yeonjun proposed to him? It was ridiculous how much he liked that boy. Soobin’s hands, that was previously sweating over his nervousness on the feeling of Yeonjun’s hand on it was now, once again, wet over his worried mind on that game. His shyness overwhelming him. He wanted to do that for Yeonjun, but he couldn’t feel good enough. 

Yeonjun showed him a beautiful smile covered in excitement, and Soobin tried to mirror that, he tried with all of his strength. Perhaps he had just doubted how much of his face appeared to be tense, or how much Yeonjun actually could read it. He met Yeonjun’s eyes, filled with some sort of worry. 

‘We don’t need to if you don’t want to, really..’ The boy’s eyes focusing on the floor, then. He felt his heart beating faster over that simple phrase, he was, surely, going to die on that day, and there would be no other way out. 

‘I’m fine.. I.. I’m just not that confident.. but It’ll be fun’ Soobin let out a nervous laugh, not really convincing anyone on what he was saying; Yeonjun looked at him, suspicious eyes. ‘I mean it! Let’s.. go for one round and if I think that’s too much, I’ll tell you.’ 

‘Will you?’ 

‘Yes, I promise.’ 

They went for the round, and Soobin through that was really fun, in the end. He got to laugh over his ridiculous mistakes, Yeonjun mimicking him, it did not help that they had chosen Macarena as a song, which made everything even more ridiculous. One round called another one and another one, and there they were at a sudden Just Dance competition that was set to happen on that day, which they were not aware of. Soobin thought on how much he seemed to attract coincidences such as those. That must’ve been a sign from the universe on something he could not get. The prize would be a huge amount of tickets that lasted for a year. So winning, they could enjoy the arcade for such a long time. It seemed appealing. Soobin didn’t give it a second thought as they signed their names into it. 

It should not have shocked him, the fact that the competition itself was individual, so he would be competing with everyone, and not along Yeonjun. Regret already filling his mind. 

It did shock him, however, the fact that he lasted more than two songs, being eliminated at the third one. It seemed like he was not that bad, or maybe, the other people were as nervous as him with everything that was happening on that afternoon. Yeonjun kept on the game, as it was expected from the prodigy of the dance club. It was fascinating, his movements so natural, it was like he was born to do that, like that was his own destiny. Soobin could not help but smile at the view. The crowd getting bigger and the participants fewer. Yeonjun got his own cheering team by that time of the competition. 

It had always been like that, actually. Soobin observing and admiring the boy from afar as a whole amount of people praised him for how good he was on anything he tried doing. He could not blame anyone; the boy was captivating to say at least. He was just.. feeling unsure. It was their date, his first date.. he didn’t know how to feel, what to feel, and he could not understand his feelings. 

The crowd went on as Yeonjun passed another round, getting to the final one. He was so popular. Soobin felt as his heart seemed to carry a pressure he could not know about. His mind was just everywhere. Was he good enough, in the end? What if Yeonjun was just giving a try to their whatever relationship it was, and then he noticed that Soobin was nothing but an awkward boy that was too shy to follow up with him? That would be a disaster for Soobin, he would not know how to start dealing with that, the thought of it giving him headaches. 

The game seemed to be tense, both of them too good at that. Surprisingly, Yeonjun ended up losing it for 10 small points, which caused the whole supporting team to applaud and try to comfort the boy with sweet words as he made his way through the crowd. Soobin chose to sit near the trading location to watch everything, not really focusing on the competition as he got lost in his own insecurities. 

‘Hey, why are you here?’ Yeonjun said, as he waved goodbye to yet another one of his supporters. 

‘I just wanted to sit down a little.’ Soobin gave him a side, sad smile. Yeonjun took his time, analyzing the boy’s expression. ‘Do you want to keep on with the Just Dance? I think I can follow you now..’ 

‘No. Let’s play another game. You and me.’ Yeonjun said, a hopeful smile. 

Soobin could not deny that he had fun, even in the Just Dance thing that happened. His heart wanting to run out of his chest at every cheeky and cheesy remark Yeonjun would throw at him. But those insecurities seemed to be present, at the back of his mind, still. Would that always be like that? He laughed and smiled with the other boys, he loved being around him, but was he always going to feel like that? He had to deal with that somehow. Was he being too ridiculous? Was he just overthinking? He wished so. 

‘Let’s go, Mario Kart, to finish our arcade afternoon?’ Yeonjun proposed, a tricky smirk on his lips. Soobin was awful on Mario Kart, literally like he had no sense of direction or whatever. ‘If I lose I’ll pay for dinner, if you lose..’ the boy made a small pause, shooting him a side look, his cheeks seeming redder. ‘You’ll owe me another date.’ 

It was pretty obvious who had lost. As the results appeared on the game screen, Soobin felt as his cheeks started to burn, probably too red to seem normal, or to blame the heat of the weather, that was not hot at all. He could sense that Yeonjun was looking at him, but he could not look back, he had no strength to cope with another stupid comment from the him, that would make him want to explode on his own feet. 

‘Guess we’ll be going out again, babe.’ How did Soobin end up with such a player, that’s what was going on his mind, as he froze in place, his breath stuck. He wanted to scream as loud as he was screaming inside his mind. He heard the soft laugh of the other boy on his side. ‘Hey, don’t be like that, I’m just teasing you. I’ve told you.. that you look cute when you blush.’ 

‘I-I don’t know w-hat you’re t-talking about’ Clearly he was a horrible liar, not a career thing. 

‘Yes, sure.’ The other boy placed his hand on Soobin’s, which were still stuck at the game joysticks, almost glued. ‘Let’s go eat now?’

Soobin was mentally exhausted form suffering so much. His feelings were like a roller coaster on that day, not getting to maintain them on a single line. On top of everything, he had to deal with Yeonjun being such a flirt. And he, obviously, was not doing a good job on that. At least his suffering seemed to be amusing the other boy. He still felt somehow uncomfortable, thinking about that pressure on his chest, about all the things that he lacked, including experience on dating. He still got that on his little mind, like a ghost that wandered around. 

He ended up growing quiet as they made their order and got a table on the pizza place. He did not want to seem unthankful, he was very grateful for the wonderful time he spent with Yeonjun. He was just reflecting, somehow, on how to comment about that, or if that was even an option. He could just leave it. He should just leave it; he would end up screwing everything up with that, on their first date. His mind running wild. His fingers nervously playing with some piece of a napkin that waited for him in front of his plate. 

‘Are you okay?’ Yeonjun asked, breaking the silence and interrupting the loud thoughts of Soobin’s mind. 

‘W-What? Yeah, sure. Why.. Why are you asking?’ Soobin should also try to get better on those white lies he simply could not get. 

‘Because you’re clearly not.’ Yeonjun reached for the boy’s hand that messed with the napkin mindlessly. ‘Still nervous?’ 

Yes, he was, how would he not be, Mr. Yeonjun? ‘No. I’m.. good. Don’t worry. I’m.. just thinking..’

‘Did I do something that made you upset?’ 

‘No! Of course not, you are perfect, really, you-‘ What was he even saying? His eyes widened as he noticed what he was just saying. His cheeks, once again, heating up too much. Why was his body so obvious? Yeonjun smiled at his sentence, as the player he surely was. 

‘Thank you. I feel the same way.’ Soobin would end up hating him from how much he liked that stupid smile on his face. In the near future, for sure. Maybe in two hours. He knew that the boy just wanted to make him feel ok with that. He was far from perfect, or as perfect as Yeonjun was on his eyes. That was the whole point, actually. 

‘Yeah.. You’re just kind.’ Soobin looked down, at the table, feeling as his mind turned on again on those uncomfortable thoughts. 

‘What do you mean? Can’t I agree with you?’ 

‘It’s just not true.’ Soobin let out a deep breath. He needed to talk about that, in the end. He wished to just let go but that was happening on that very moment. ‘You’re just so popular, and so good at everything. Even on that Just Dance game at the arcade. And I’m just.. the guy at the back that admires it all, you know?’ 

Yeonjun listened, concentrated. Silence. That was what Soobin was trying to avoid to start with. And yet, he ended up screwing everything up like he predicted. Well, that was amazing. ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all of that, it’s our date and I just ended with the fun and all.’ He continued, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips. 

‘You know; I don’t agree at all with you.’ The other boy started, it was his turn to look at the table, a slight blush on his face. It reminded Soobin of that day at the rooftop, those rare moments he treasured a lot. ‘I think you are incredible. You are smart, and fun, a great friend, a great council, and on top of all of that, you are adorable. How can you not be perfect?’ 

Was that now the time to start hating the boy for how much Soobin liked him? Why did he have to be like that? Soobin felt as his heart skipped 20 beats, his lips forming a small pout. 

‘I think you should try seeing yourself as I see you.’ The other boy continued, this time, choosing to look at Soobin’s surprised eyes. ‘To me, you are perfect, Soobin.’ 

‘Gosh, I like you so much, it’s ridiculous.’ That was not supposed to be said. Soobin wanted to throw himself through the window at their side. Yeonjun laughed softly. 

‘I’m taking that as a yes for the next date.’ 

‘Not if you kill my little heart before that, mister.’ It was a great first date. On their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me!   
Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> So, since a sequel had been asked, here it is! \o 
> 
> Requests are now open. So, feel free to leave yours in the comments, or hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
So, what did you think? Did you like it?  
Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to reqiest me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
